


Jammies

by amine



Series: Gen X and Gen Z [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Footie Pajamas, Gen, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "'This video will be shown at your grad party...oh, anddefinitelyat your wedding reception. Yep, got it all planned out already. ‘As the father of the Spide...r-man, I feel it is my duty to inform his new spouse of the type of person they married...’''Stop! I’m already dead!'"





	Jammies

If Tony was honest with himself, he really enjoyed the weekends when Peter stayed at the compound. They could hang out in the lab, binge watch something on Netflix, hang out with any of the other Avengers who showed up, or just spend time with each other.

That morning, Tony knew that Peter would be slow to get up, though. He’d been out on patrol until the early hours of the morning and with it being a weekend, he had ample opportunity to sleep in.

Tony was surprised when he’d only barely gotten a pot of coffee made before Peter shuffled into the kitchen, yawning loudly. 

“Mornin’, Mizzer Stark.”

“Morning, kid. Breakfast?”

He only vaguely looked over to see the disaster that was Peter’s sleep-mussed hair before he flipped on the stove and starting grabbing some pans.

“Waffles? Maybe some eggs?” Peter opened the fridge to grab the milk, which he drank directly out of the carton. 

Tony turned to lecture Peter about drinking the milk from the carton, and that was when Tony got a good look at him or, more specifically, what Peter was wearing. He nearly dropped the pan, but managed to catch himself and quietly set it on the counter so he could pull out his phone and start recording instead.

Peter scratched at his head and yawned again before setting the milk on the counter. As he turned, he froze when he came face-to-face with Tony holding up his phone with an elated smile on his face.

“What’re you doing?”

“Wow! Never thought I’d meet _the_ Iron Man in person like this. I’m starstruck!”

Peter blinked at him, but then his eyes widened as he looked down at what he was wearing.

Iron Man pajamas, complete with booties and “repulsors” covering his hands, in the colors of what was probably Mark III.

Tony had never seen anyone turn so red so quickly. It was made all the more hilarious when Peter pulled the hood over his head and zipped it up over his face, with the hood mimicking the helmet with little mesh holes for him to see out through the “faceplate” on the pajamas.

“Oh my god. Let me die.”

Tony could no longer suppress a laugh as Peter sprang up to the ceiling and scurried off to tuck himself away in a corner. The “faceplate” was still visible, and Tony bit down the uncontrollable laughter that threatened to burst out of him. He turned his phone up to the spiderling in the corner and zoomed in.

“Get off my ceiling, Pete. Don’t make me get a rolled-up newspaper to swat you out.” He was all smiles, though, and knew that he would be for days.

“No, I’ll literally die up here. Go away.”

Tony ignored Peter’s dramatics and grinned.

“This video will be shown at your grad party...oh, and _definitely_ at your wedding reception. Yep, got it all planned out already. ‘As the father of the Spide...r-man, I feel it is my duty to inform his new spouse of the type of person they married...’”

“Stop! I’m already dead!”

“Where did you even get those? How long have you had them? Can I get a matching pair? That would really make a great video—Hey!”

The phone suddenly flew out of his fingers as Peter revealed he was still wearing his web shooters. He caught the phone and adjusted himself so he was sitting on the ceiling instead. 

“I’m deleting this. No one will ever know.”

“No dice, kid. F.R.I.D.A.Y. definitely has a backup. Actually, F.R.I.D.A.Y., make as many copies of that backup as possible.”

“You got it, boss.”

Tony heard Peter mumbling something about Ned hacking into the system and deleting everything as he lowered himself from the ceiling, and Tony made a mental note to work on the firewalls. He didn’t want another Training Wheels Protocol debacle.

Peter thrust the phone roughly into Tony’s gut, and Tony carefully put it away with a gentler smile. He reached out to unzip the hood, revealing a still red-faced Peter who had a particularly epic pout on his face. Tony ruffled Peter’s already messy hair and then clapped him on the shoulder.

“This is why I love you, kid. Never change.”

His response was stuttering and scowling before Peter ran off, calling over his shoulder. “I’m going to change right now! Never again!”

Tony watched him go, then turned and shook his head with a fond smile on his face. He was going to have a lot of fun making a “Peter Parker Greatest Hits” video for that future grad party and wedding reception.


End file.
